Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order/ISO-8
ISO-8 are mysterious crystals that enhance a playable character's combat abilities in various ways depending on their hue and size. According to Marvel canon, the material itself originated from a mysterious phenomenon known as the Pulse which made it highly sought after by S.H.I.E.L.D. and other organizations. These crystals can be earned by clearing missions in Story Mode or Infinity Trials, though those of higher quality are often acquired in harder stages. Each character has one ISO-8 slot with more unlocked via leveling up or alliance enhancements. After a certain point in Story Mode, players will be able to modify ISO-8 by breaking them down into fragments used for creating even stronger crystals. The higher the ISO-8's rarity, the more steep the consumption of fragments will be. Once a crystal has a bonus of +5, they can be upgraded to the next tier. Type List *'Purple' - Boosts strength and attack. *'Red' - Boosts vitality and critical hits. *'Orange' - Boosts mastery and stagger gauge damage. *'Yellow' - Boosts resilience. *'Green' - Boosts durability and other bonuses. *'Blue' - Boosts extreme bonus and energy. *'White' - Boosts credits and survivability. *'Rainbow' - A mixture of the aforementioned types. Found in higher difficulty levels. Attributes Purple= ;Tier 1 *Increases strength by 5.0%. *Increases light-attack damage by 8.0% *Increases heavy-attack damage by 8.0% ;Tier 2 *Increases strength by 6.8%. *Increases damage done by 14.0%, but increase damage taken by 14.0%. *Increases the stagger rate by 11.0%, but reduces the rate EP is recovered by 50.0%. ;Tier 3 ;Tier 4 ;Tier 5 *Increases strength by 500. |-|Red= ;Tier 1 *Increases vitality by 4.0%. ;Tier 2 *Increases vitality by 5.2%. ;Tier 3 *Increases vitality by 6.4%. ;Tier 4 ;Tier 5 *Increases vitality by 1,000. |-|Orange= ;Tier 1 *Increases mastery by 5.0%. ;Tier 2 ;Tier 3 *Increases damage to the stagger gauge by 13.2%, but decreases HP damage done by 13.4%. ;Tier 4 ;Tier 5 *Adds a shock ability attribute when HP is 25% or less. |-|Yellow= ;Tier 1 *Increases resilience by 5.0%. ;Tier 2 *Increases resilience by 16.0%, but decreases durability by 6.0%. *Decreases the duration of paralyzed on heroes by 1.0 seconds. ;Tier 3 ;Tier 4 *Decreases damage taken from energy attacks by 13.4%. ;Tier 5 *Increases resilience by 500. |-|Green= ;Tier 1 *Increases durability by 5.0%. ;Tier 2 *Increases durability by 6.8%. ;Tier 3 *Decreases damage taken from melee attacks by 12.2%. ;Tier 4 *Decreases damage taken from projectile attacks by 13.4%. ;Tier 5 *Increases resistance to being interrupted while attacking by a little bit. |-|Blue= ;Tier 1 *Increases energy by 4.0%. *Increases the rate abilities restore the extreme gauge by 11.0%. ;Tier 2 *Increases the rate synergy attacks restore the extreme gauge by 12.8%. ;Tier 3 *Increases the rate synergy attacks restore the extreme gauge by 14.6%. ;Tier 4 ;Tier 5 |-|White= ;Tier 1 *While above 25% HP, any attack that reduces a character's HP to 0 will instead reduce it to 1 HP. ;Tier 2 *Increases the rate at which credits will drop by 10.0%. ;Tier 3 ;Tier 4 ;Tier 5 Farming Method One of the best methods of farming for ISO-8 is to repeat the mission segment "Great Hall of Asgard Reclaimed". The first step is to destroy all visible crates and not talk to Odin. Then save, quit, and continue. This will cause all the crates to respawn while enabling the player to retain the items they previously found. The process can be repeated as many times as possible. Gallery ;Purple ISO-8 Purple ISO-8 1 (MUA3).png|Tier 1 ISO-8 Purple ISO-8 2 (MUA3).png|Tier 2 ISO-8 Purple ISO-8 3 (MUA3).png|Tier 3 ISO-8 Purple ISO-8 4 (MUA3).png|Tier 4 ISO-8 Purple ISO-8 5 (MUA3).png|Tier 5 ISO-8 ;Red ISO-8 Red ISO-8 1 (MUA3).png|Tier 1 ISO-8 Red ISO-8 2 (MUA3).png|Tier 2 ISO-8 Red ISO-8 3 (MUA3).png|Tier 3 ISO-8 Red ISO-8 5 (MUA3).png|Tier 5 ISO-8 ;Orange ISO-8 Orange ISO-8 1 (MUA3).png|Tier 1 ISO-8 Orange ISO-8 2 (MUA3).png|Tier 2 ISO-8 Orange ISO-8 3 (MUA3).png|Tier 3 ISO-8 Orange ISO-8 4 (MUA3).png|Tier 4 ISO-8 Orange ISO-8 5 (MUA3).png|Tier 5 ISO-8 ;Yellow ISO-8 Yellow ISO-8 1 (MUA3).png|Tier 1 ISO-8 Yellow ISO-8 2 (MUA3).png|Tier 2 ISO-8 Yellow ISO-8 3 (MUA3).png|Tier 3 ISO-8 Yellow ISO-8 4 (MUA3).png|Tier 4 ISO-8 Yellow ISO-8 5 (MUA3).png|Tier 5 ISO-8 ;Green ISO-8 Green ISO-8 1 (MUA3).png|Tier 1 ISO-8 Green ISO-8 2 (MUA3).png|Tier 2 ISO-8 Green ISO-8 3 (MUA3).png|Tier 3 ISO-8 Green ISO-8 4 (MUA3).png|Tier 4 ISO-8 Green ISO-8 5 (MUA3).png|Tier 5 ISO-8 ;Blue ISO-8 Blue ISO-8 1 (MUA3).png|Tier 1 ISO-8 Blue ISO-8 2 (MUA3).png|Tier 2 ISO-8 Blue ISO-8 3 (MUA3).png|Tier 3 ISO-8 Blue ISO-8 4 (MUA3).png|Tier 4 ISO-8 ;White ISO-8 White ISO-8 1 (MUA3).png|Tier 1 ISO-8 White ISO-8 2 (MUA3).png|Tier 2 ISO-8 White ISO-8 3 (MUA3).png|Tier 3 ISO-8 ;Rainbow ISO-8 Rainbow ISO-8 2 (MUA3).png|Tier 2 ISO-8 Rainbow ISO-8 3 (MUA3).png|Tier 3 ISO-8 Rainbow ISO-8 4 (MUA3).png|Tier 4 ISO-8 Rainbow ISO-8 5 (MUA3).png|Tier 5 ISO-8 Category:Items